


a page from the book of kyungsoo's life

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Slice of Life, self-indulgent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i went on a kaisoo writing spree a while back





	

**Bruises Soulmate AU**  
pg 

Jongin doesn’t mind their matching bruises, but anyone who had found their soulmate would say the same.

Kyungsoo is just clumsy, and he hides his talent of being able to trip over nothing. His fluidity on stage seems to disappear right when he steps off with the cheers of the fans loudly roaring behind him. Their stylists always make sure to cover up the visible bruises on the both of them. EXO-Ls don’t need to know the truth, not yet anyways. However, the truth isn’t hidden from their fellow members.

Countless times Kyungsoo’s been caught in the arms of another member, and it’s really not as romantic as it sounds. It’s downright embarrassing to not be able to walk around without tripping over thin air or bumping into solid objects. At this point, Kyungsoo’s sure that he’s perfected his apologies since that’s all he seems to say to the other members. They always wave him off with a laugh or a pat on the head and an order to be more careful.

The only time being caught in someone’s arms is romantic is when he stumbles into Jongin’s chest, effectively pushing them against a counter. There are times that they both hit the floor, but Kyungsoo is almost always safe from the brunt of the hit.

Jongin likes to think that through these bruises, they’re connected.

For this, Kyungsoo changes his apologetic words to brushes of his lips to Jongin’s bruised and scraped skin, to caressing the other’s hair, to warm hugs and embraces as he presses an ice pack to Jongin’s knee.

Jongin thinks that, maybe, getting a fresh purpling mark everyday isn’t too bad as long as he gets Kyungsoo with it.

 

* * *

**late nights or early mornings  
** genderbend - nc-17

It's 2 a.m. Jongin is settled on top of Kyungsoo in her neat bed because Jongin's bed has a pile of clothes (dirty) settled on it.

Neither of them are feeling sleepy despite the busy day at college that they had. Kyungsoo can tell that her girlfriend is feeling restless because of how her fingers are tapping at her hip. She hums softly when she feels those same fingers slip past the waistband of her boyshorts. Jongin's other hand is working on spreading Kyungsoo's thighs apart. She lightly taps a beat on her girlfriend's clit, eliciting a shiver. She doesn't feel like rushing. She's content with watching Kyungsoo thrust up when the pleasure slowly builds before plateauing.

Kyungsoo settles her head on Jongin's neck once the rhythm is set. From this position soft whimpers travel up to the dancer's ear. She welcomes them in like the music she's been playing on repeat for the past week.

They don't feel like rushing tonight.

* * *

**riding up**  
lace panties - r

He knows that his lace panties are peeking out of his booty shorts when he sees Jongin eyeing his backside through the mirror. He knows that the only reason his panties are showing is because his shorts keep riding up. He knows that he should change out of them or else someone outside of the group will see and probably spill his dirty secret to the media, but he hasn't done his laundry. So, he settles with this.

In reality, Kyungsoo likes teasing his boyfriend and watching his face go red when Kyungsoo catches him staring at his black lace underwear.

The singer doesn't think Jongin is too upset with the whole situation either because he knows he'll have the chance to _play_ with him later, starting with worshipping the way Kyungsoo's ass looks encased in lace, and ending with him fucking Kyungsoo.

(The in-between stuff is what really gets Jongin: the nervous whispering Kyungsoo does when they first get started, the hesitant kissing before he completely relaxes, the way Kyungsoo wraps himself around Jongin, the pressure from those delicious thighs when he ducks down to pleasure Kyungsoo, the way the material cuts into Kyungsoo's milky thighs, his boyfriend's gasps when he presses kisses onto his skin. He loves it all.)

* * *

**crisp  
** pg

The air in the room is crisp when Jongin wakes up. He gathers his sleepy thoughts as he attempts to blink away the hold sleep has on him. He remembers, he left the window open after peering out at the rainy city.

He scoots closer to Kyungsoo, always the warm protector. He can feel him lightly stroking his wrist over the pale blanket they're sharing. Jongin can feel another hand lightly flitting through his hair. He doesn't comment on either, instead, choosing to press his head into Kyungsoo's chest.

"We have an hour before we have to get ready," whispers Kyungsoo. Jongin can feel his lips pressing into his hair.

Jongin happily mumbles his reply - they have time to drift in and out of sleep before having to attend to their schedules and their, most likely, busy days.

He smiles when Kyungsoo hums a soft love song.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like 100 percent sure that i wrote most of these after reading a bunch of kaisoo masterposts.
> 
> i might post the other ones i have saved. maybe i'll write more?? i kinda want to dip into other ksoo ships. ksoo is my baby whom i ship with everyone because yes


End file.
